


Conflict of Interest

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Blair feel about Jim in Kevlar? [05/23/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

## Conflict of Interest

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Heh. No comment. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

His cell phone rang as he made the left onto McKinnon Street. "Can you get that for me, Cheryl?" 

"Sure." She said. "Blair Sandburg's phone, how may I direct your call?" 

He smirked. Whoever was calling would be in for a treat. 

She hung up suddenly. "Downtown quick. Jim needs you." 

He changed lanes quickly. "You don't mind coming with, do you? I can get someone there to drop you off if -" 

"I'm good. I can work on my lecture while I wait. I'll just stay out of the way, okay?" 

He grinned back. "And weren't you just complaining that the life of a TA wasn't any fun?" 

They reached the roadblock quickly and were let through after Blair flashed his ID. He left Cheryl in the car, pulling out her laptop and met up with Jim and Henri Brown. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" 

* * *

An hour later the perps were on their way to jail, and Jim's truck had suffered not just one, but two flat tires. 

"Hi, Jim." 

"Hi, Cheryl. What are you doing here?" 

Blair answered. "We were on our way to dinner. You need a ride?" 

"Nah. I'll get a ride back to the station with H. See you back at the loft around 9?" 

"Sure, Jim." 

Blair watched Jim walk back to the other detective. When he turned back to Cheryl, she was smiling at him. 

"What?" He asked self-consciously. 

"You two are so cute. Now tell me more about this brother of his, and is he as hot as Jim?" 

* * *

"Wait a minute, Sandburg. You're trying to set Cheryl up with my brother?" 

Blair used the hand on Jim's chest to push himself up onto his elbows. "That's not the point, Jim." 

Sensing that Blair was heading towards post-coital snarkiness Jim cut him off. "Oh? You had a point?" 

He oomphed as Blair dropped on top of him. "All right, Sandburg. Maybe you should lay off the Wonderburger yourself." Jim declared. 

"Are you calling me fat?" 

Jim Ellison might have been divorced, but he had also been married long enough to know better than answer that question. Besides, he knew that the extra fifteen pounds that Blair had gained were mostly muscle. 

"Of course not." He apologized with a hand through Blair's curls, massaging lightly. 

"They're both young and single. Why shouldn't I set them up? Anyway, all during dinner she was like that. Her face was flushed long before the wine even arrived." 

"It was probably just adrenaline, Chief. Remember what you were like after the first few days? I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." 

"No way, man. She was hot for your bod. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that someone else has noticed how hot you are, but she was practically ready to have me taken out to get her hands on you." 

"Way to break a mood, Chief." Letting Blair pull away he stood up and leaned against the bureau to talk. He was absurdly pleased that Blair's eyes kept roaming over his body. 

With a low growl that made him shiver, Blair sat up again. "That's _my_ partner's body she was coveting. She can't have it. It's mine." 

He blushed, feeling stupid with pride that at over forty and balding he could still get Blair going. "But wait. Cheryl's met me plenty of times before. I've never felt her react that way. I can't believe I missed it." 

Blair sighed. "Let's just say she really likes how you look in Kevlar." There was something missing in his voice now. 

Jim tried to lighten the conversation. "And you don't?" 

"No." 

"Oh." He waited, unsure of how to react. "Oh." He said again. 

"It means that you're in danger. That you could -" Blair stopped, eyes pleading with Jim not to make him continue. 

"Oh." He didn't think that platitudes would help. He sat down beside Blair. Sitting quietly, Jim thought about what to say. Finally he just said, "Thank you." 

Blair shivered and Jim pulled him close. 

"Thank you." 

* * *

End Conflict of Interest by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
